A Beautiful Day
by LoveBloomSky
Summary: Love, Happyiness and all that, this is a 'Bloom and Sky' dream story!
1. Wedding Day

A Beautiful Day  
Tomorrow was Bloom and Sky's beautiful wedding day. It was in a  
beautiful gardens of Eraklyon greatest garden; The Royal Palace. Sky  
was telling his guards to be careful and not allow Diasporas into the  
wedding as everyone knew she would try to break up the loving couple.  
Bloom was listening to Stella, who was one of Bloom's best friends,  
telling her all about her dress, "Now Bloom is this wedding dress as  
pretty as you because if it isn't then should get a new dress, as you  
are a princess and are marring a king!" As she said this Sky went  
passed as he did he said "Stella it doesn't really matter as she will  
look great in anything," as he said this he kissed Bloom on her cheek.  
Bloom commented by saying "Thanks, but don't I know if you count, as  
you'll like me in any dress!"

Stella's 'HELP'  
But before she could finish her sentence Stella grabbed Bloom's arm  
and took her to the room where there was her beautiful nearly golden  
gown hanging on a sparking hook. "Its gorgeous, it totally as good as  
good as mine! You know, I didn't think we could find a princess in you  
but I guess marrying a king is making you one alright," Stella said  
proudly. Bloom looked a bit confused and said "Stella I didn't really  
know I was princess until a few years ago, and marrying Sky isn't  
really changing me that much, is it!" "Bloom, honey, being queen will  
change you trust me and it's starting to right now, but all you need  
to be is happy as you are now having a fairytale come true," Stella  
said like a best friend, "Stella, stop making me nervous, I know that  
being a queen will change me, but your right about one thing, I should  
be happy as this is my fairytalle!" Bloom said very happily, but also  
a little bit worried!

In the Palace  
At the end of the day Bloom and Sky went into Sky's palace they both  
went and got changed into their p.j's. Bloom was worried about what  
Stella said, Sky could see that she was worried about something and  
asked "Bloom what's the matter?" "Um...nothing really," Bloom  
responed. But before Sky could protest, Bloom said goodnight and  
turned off the light showing that she didn't really want to talk about  
it.

Mid-Sleep  
It was in the middle of the night Bloom awoke from her sleep, she  
didn't want to awake Sky, so she slowly left the bed and went to the  
window and look out to see the moon. Her little pixi friend Locket saw  
that she was awake and asked her in a whisper carefully not to wake  
Sky "Bloom, what are you doing awake?" Bloom said quietly "Just  
thinking, what the future will hold!" Locket could see that it was  
more than that "Bloom I can tell that there is something wrong" Locket  
whispered to Bloom, "Okay, if you must know, I'm a little nervous  
about becoming queen tomorrow, you know it's a big step from finding  
out that you're a princess a few years ago and now becoming queen, if  
you know what I mean" but Bloom said it a bit too loudly as it woke up  
Sky, Bloom turned and saw Sky pull of the doona cover, as he did he  
heard what Bloom said and responded by saying "So that's what been on  
your mind from yesterday," Bloom wasn't too sure what to say but she  
said "Um, yeah, sorry I didn't mean to wake you up." As Bloom said  
that Sky went over to Bloom and locked his arms around her waist and  
said "its okay, but you know I don't want you to worry or be sad,  
especially on your wedding day!"

A Cheer Up  
After Sky said this he kissed her on the top of her long beautiful  
bright orange hair! "Sky you always know how to cheer me up! And I  
guess I can be a queen, by your side. Just promise you'll never leave  
me!" said Bloom, Sky commeted "I promise, now how 'bout we go to bed  
now we have a long and wonderful day ahead of ourselves!" After Sky  
said that they both went to bed and was excited about the next  
wonderful day ahead of themselves!!

A Wonderful Wake-Up...?  
"Bloom, you need to get up, hurry up darling, Sky is already up and  
getting ready!" Stella screamed in Bloom's ear. "Okay I'm up, wow, how  
do you all fit on the one bed!" Bloom said when she saw all her 5 best  
friends; which made the Winx Club. They all started helping Bloom,  
Stella make-up, Flora hair, Tecna making sure there weren't any  
mistakes and Musa and Layla were keeping everyone entertained with  
music and snacks!

Getting Ready  
They were in the back room getting ready putting on the finish  
touches; making the make-up perfect, as they were Bloom said "I hope  
that Diaspro doesn't make this wedding a nightmare. I just hope the  
guards do their job and she doesn't disguise herself like we did to  
brake up Stella father's wedding!" Flora replied " Bloom, relax, honey  
you know nothing will go wrong you are having to trust everyone and  
maybe Diaspro has found her prince and not going after yours," "Think  
positive there is only 2.5 chance that she will try to strike you and  
hasn't even tried, so if she was she would've done so by now!" said  
Tecna!

Wedding Father  
As soon as Bloom's father; Oritel, came in to assort her down the ille  
the other girls got into possions and started to walk down the ille  
the best they could. After Bloom had made it to the end of the ille,  
where a was a weird looking young lady came and sat at the back of the  
room.

A Little Wedding Description  
Today the flowers which had been charmed to grow, on this very day  
were blooming more than ever. There was red and blue and white and  
purple and a rainbow coloured flower aswell. Bloom was about to be  
coming up the ille which had been placed by white shunning flowers,  
which made the ille! Everyone was coming taking a seat. They all saw  
the beautiful flower chairs, and the rose hedges which were making a  
doorway! Eventually Sky went and took his place at the ultra, then  
came Bloom with her father came down the ille. Everyone was stunned by  
Bloom's dress, which was a slim light gold dress, which had sparkles  
all over the dress!

An Love That Won't Stop  
It was when the priest said "Does anyone have any objections to these  
lovely couple let your voice be heard now?" as soon as he said that  
the lady said "I do," eveyone was shocked until she took of her  
disguise and said "Sky, I can't bear for you marry this little brat  
she has done nothing I haven't, we were meant to be, you are my prince  
and I'm your princess..." but before she finished Sky interupped and  
said "You are not my princess, Bloom is, and she has done more for me  
than you could in a millon years, guards take her away!" After that  
guards took her away.

Wedding Reception  
After that event eveyone went back to the wedding as if nothing  
happened! It was a beautiful reception Sky and Bloom said their vows.  
The priest said "Now both of you shall put the rings of commitment on  
each other, to say you will continue your commitment!" Bloom was the  
first to put the golden shinning ring on Sky's finger. Sky put the  
other shinning gold ring on Bloom.

A Queen Made  
After they did Sky's father put kingdoms jewels; that included the  
crown making Bloom queen of Eraklyon, braclet and necklace on Bloom  
and said "Bloom, princess of Domino, I now make you queen of Eraklyon,  
for marrying my son who is king of Eraklyon, congrats!" You could see  
the happyness coming from Bloom and Sky was overjoyed by seeing Bloom  
so happy, as this was happening Sky was thinking, 'She's finialy  
acting herself, I guess she was worried about this and now that  
it's going great she's acting her joyfull self again!'

After the Wedding  
The reception finished with Bloom getting kissed by Sky! After th  
reception Bloom was linked with Sky arms around each other as if they  
would never going to be apart! Their eyes didn't seperate until they  
were forced to by Bloom's best friends who crouded her. "You were so  
beautiful and so cute," said Stella, agreeing Flora said "I agree, it  
was amazing both of you!" "Okay come on time for wedding dinner, I'm  
really hungry, a good wedding always wears me out!" said Sky's father,  
as everyone was walking over, Sky and Bloom took the short amount of  
the time to be alone time from anyone else. "Well that was a great  
wedding don't you think?" asked Sky, Bloom who was still wrapped  
around Sky, agreed "Yes nothing really went wrong and now Diaspro  
won't be able to ripe us apart anymore, so the thing I was worried  
about went exstreamly well!"

Nighty-Night  
At the wedding dinner they talked on and on about their adventures and  
quest that they went on when they were a bit younger. After the  
wedding Bloom and Sky went to bed as in three days they were going on  
their honeymoon, when Bloom throught that Sky was asleep she was still  
wide awake but this time when she was looking out the window she was  
happy as the first time Locket saw that she was awake and said to her  
"Bloom, you looked really beautiful today" "Thankyou, and I'm gald  
that you were there, but you know even though it was a great wedding!  
And I hope our honeymoon will be just as good!" said Bloom!

Part 2 Next....


	2. Love That Will Never Stop

A Beautiful Day Part 2  
The Honeymoon Of A Dream  
Sky and Bloom looked over a beautiful river, where Sky picked for  
their honeymoon. It was a pretty little island where the wild flowers  
grew and the free animals ran. The house that they stayed at was a  
creamy white mansion, with the veiw of the lake, which was just behind  
the place they were staying at! Sky looked at Bloom, who was stunned  
by the view asked "So do you like it?" Bloom was shocked by the  
question but answered "Ofcourse I am, this is an incrediable place!"  
Sky was pleased with himself and as he was he said "Well there is ten  
rooms in the house; bedroom, studyroom, two bathrooms, kitchen,  
dinning room, two livings room and a music room. But first thing first  
let me take your bags up to our room, your magjestie ," Sky said it in  
a way as if he was Bloom's maid and at the end of it he bowed. "Why  
thankyou," said Bloom with a little bit of a laugh as they went inside.

Boat Trips Theries  
It had been a month which had past and Sky had taken Bloom on a  
lovely boat ride across the river. Bloom was taken by the beautiful  
view of the lake. As she was taken away she asked "Have you ever  
thought about the future?" she asked while Sky had her in his arms, he  
was confused so he asked "What do mean?" Bloom's response was " You  
know, what the future will hold, balls, royal responiabilties,  
anniverserys, children!" as she said that she sqeezed him. Sky was  
looking at the river now, as Sky was he saw Bloom face was looking  
worried. "Don't worry about all this, we are here to enjoy ourselves,  
not to worry about the future! So come on were nearlly back to the  
manison and I have a surpise for you!" As soon as Sky said that  
Bloom's face lite up and wasn't looking as worried.

Midnight Love  
At the foot of manison there was a beautiful dress, made in Bloom's  
size, it looked like it was made for a queen and not any queen Sky's  
queen, Bloom, queen of Eraklyon making it for her! In the manison  
there were a rose on the door with a note on it which wrote; To my  
love to night I give you all I own I give you all I have for you!  
Nothing can tear us apart and I will always love you! After Bloom read  
the note Sky picked up Bloom in his arms and into the manion; and you  
can tell what happenend after that!

After honeymoonn Palace  
(2 months later 12am)  
After Sky went to sleep Bloom and Locket had a chat about Bloom and  
Sky's honeymoon! "It was so beautiful, everything Sky took me to the  
most beautiful hotel, it had a huge sparkling river; me and Sky were  
never apart, I was so nerves and by the end of the month I felt sick  
even but by the end if this you know my nerves were calmed I still  
feel a little bit sick!" "What do you mean?" ask Locket! "Well my  
stomic has been hurting and yeah I thought it was just my nerves  
showing but now even when everything went well I still sick! And I  
don't want to worry Sky but I don't know what to do! Do you think I  
should tell him or not? 'Cause it probaly nothing," said Bloom  
worrily. "Well I think you should ask yourself should I, because my  
answer is to simply tell Sky because there might be something wrong  
with you!", replied Locket. "Maybe I should ask the girls and see what  
they say," said Bloom!

Shopping Questions  
Bloom meet up with Stella, Flora, Layla, Musa and Tecna the very next  
day in as was planned before even the wedding meet up in Stella's  
homeland; Solaria! "So, how was the honeymoon was it great or not?,"  
asked Musa, Bloom replied " It was incrediable, it was everthing you  
guys and I needed to ask you guys something," everyone was shocked  
when Bloom said that, she continued "Okay, so I told you how I was  
nervest, even though everything went perfect, and by the end of the  
first month I felt sick, and I thought it was just nerves, but by the  
end of it all of my nerves were gone but my stomic still hurt but I  
haven't told Sky yet though . I asked Locket and she said I should him  
tell but I don't know!" Everyone, especially Stella were looking as if  
they all won a million dollars, as Bloom saw their experssions she  
asked "What, what is it?"

Have You...  
Stella answered by saying "Honey, have you tried a pregnacy test?"  
Bloom was shocked and thought; 'Why would she ask that, well it could  
make sence but, no I'm to young arn't I , by saying "Well no, but it  
couldn't be that could it, I guess I should check though! But should I  
tell Sky if it is postive!" The rest of the Winx neally screamed  
"YES!" After they said that Stella reminded her "If it is postive  
after you tell Sky you must tell us, okay darling!"

Pushing and Shoving  
After an hour of shopping with the girls it was about six aclock, so  
while all shops were quiet Bloom went to the chemist in Solaria so  
none can reqenised her, and got a one of the pregnancy tests! 'I hope  
it's negtive, for both mine and Sky's sake' thought Bloom! If only  
Bloom knew!

The Test  
Back at the palace Bloom went straight to the royal bathroom, but  
unfortually Sky spotted her and asked "How was the shopping trip with  
the girls?" Bloom replied shakily "Great, got lots of pretty  
things..." but before Bloom could finish her sentence Sky asked "Are  
you okay?" "Ofcourse I am, why?" replied Bloom! "You seemed like  
something happened that's all!" said Sky, Bloom nodded as she did  
this, Sky moved on but thought 'She's keeping something from me, but  
what, I guess I have to wait until she tells me!'

Surpises  
After Bloom reached the bathroom she saw that it was postive; one  
month! Bloom was shocked and stunned and nervous! She felt as if all  
she wanted to do was scream! Bloom just wanted to shout! But instead  
she called Stella as soon as she reached her and Sky's bedroom she  
rang Stella, because she knew she would tell everyone! "Hey Stella,  
guess what it was postive! I haven't told Sky yet so don't tell anyone  
except the rest of the Winx, okay!" Stella commeted by saying "Okay  
darling, calm down , are you telling Sky tonight?" "Yes, but I 'm  
worried becuase I'm really young and I know that you have a two month  
old son and all but I'm still nerves!" replied Bloom! Stellla response  
was "Don't worry but by the end of the week can I tell everyone?  
Please,please, ple-as-e!" As Bloom could hear that she was begging she  
said "I guess so, just not in Eraklyon though and I think that Sky  
might want to, okay I need to go, bye!" Stella repiled by saying  
goodbye and goodluck!

Telling Him  
Bloom laid in bed waiting for Sky to come so that she could tell him  
the news! Eventually Sky came and put his arms around her as he got  
into bed! "Hi Sky" Bloom said slowly! She tucked herself and put head  
into her pillow hogging the bed! "Bloom are you okay?" Sky asked  
consurned. "Well, um, Sky, I found out something today that, is um,  
very intersting," responed Bloom, Sky who now look was now wide awake,  
but still looking very calm, Bloom continued "Um it's prouably going  
to change us forever!" Sky asked "What is it?" Bloom answered "Okay,  
look um, Sky I'm pregnant!" Sky was shocked and also a little bit of  
joy was his look. Sky said "So is that why you weren't yourself  
today?" "I guess! Your not angry or upset?" answered Bloom. "Bloom I  
would never be angry at you, especially not for something like this!"  
Sky responded. Bloom look as if all the weight in the world was taken  
of her shoulders. Sky could see that she was very tense about this as  
he prushed his fingers through Bloom's lovely orange hair! He kissed  
her and said "Don't worry, were going to be great parents I know it!"  
With this Bloom closed her eyes, as she did Sky kissed her head, as  
they went to sleep as well!

A Wake Up  
With everything happening Bloom didn't get up until Sky finially woke  
her up. "Bloom, Bloom you need to wake up to come for breakfast, Bloom  
wake up!" Sky said to Bloom until she woke up. "Okay I'm up," Bloom  
replied to Sky's wake-up! "Don't worry, come, Mary, our fabulous chef  
has cooked us some great food for us!" said Sky to calm down Bloom.

Breakfast  
When breakfast was in action Bloom was still looking ansious and Sky  
could see it. Bloom "What's the matter, are you okay?" Sky said  
worried. "No, Sky it's okay just I'm nervous about, well being  
pregnant and I hope that nothing goes wrong," replied Bloom. Sky  
could see that she was stil a bit up and down and asked her slowly  
"Bloom is it okay if I tell the kingdom of Eraklyon that you are  
pregnant?" asked Sky! Bloom was still shakey and said "I don't mind  
but Stella is about to tell everyone by the end of the week, so you  
mite want to tell Eraklyon this week!" "When did you tell Stella?,"  
asked Sky. "Just after I found out about it as I knew that she will  
tell everyone by the end of the week so yeah!" Bloom replied and as  
she did, Sky asked " So if you can get ready so I can tell Eraklyon by  
the end of the day!" Bloom nodded, Bloom went and left the table as  
she did she kissed Sky on his cheek.

Ring-A-Ding-Ling  
When Bloom reached their bedroom one of th door people said there were  
people wanting to meet her. Bloom thought 'It is either Stella,  
Tecna,Musa, Layla and Flora or someone I don't know.' When she reached  
the door she could see all her best friends who said in unisene  
"Congratulation, we brought you gifts!"

Gifts  
"Sky the girls are here," Bloom screamed, to make sure Sky could hear  
her! Bloom, Stella, Tecna,Musa, Layla and Flora were all sitting in  
the middle of Bloom and Sky's bedroom! "So tell me Bloom when are you  
going to open my gift, I had my stylist make the perfect thing for  
your child and it doesn't matter if it is a boy or girl as it can  
change colour and size!" Stella said so proudly! As she opened  
Stella's gift she could see a baby suit. Next was Musa "Now I know Sky  
won't mind but Stella also told the boys so Riven got you or your new  
child a baby sword, fit for a girl or boy baby, it changes colour!"  
Then came Layla who gave a teddy bear enchanted to make the baby want  
to always hug the teddy bar! Flora said "Well I didn't know what to  
get you in such short time so I made cookies which will always make  
the person who eats one of these cookies will be calmed and nothing  
else!" Next was Tecna "I got you simply a raddle that changes colour  
and tune when swung around!" "Oh my goodness these are so pretty and  
so throughtful!," said Bloom who was so excited to see all her best  
friends come and support her in her time of need!

Just Chatting  
After having a chat, Stella said she had to go and then everyone said  
that they needed to leave. Sky came down into their bedroom when they  
all left, he asked "So how did everything go?" As he asked he kissed  
Bloom on the top of her head, Bloom response was "Well it was good,  
but I'm still nerves about all this and have you orgianised to tell  
everyone in Eraklyon." "Yep around two aclock and don't worry about  
everything, enjoy eveything, okay!" Sky said as he rapped his arms  
around her.

Telling The Kingdom...?  
It was about time to tell Eraklyon about Bloom being pregnant. "Bloom  
are you okay about this?," as she was getting ready, Bloom answered  
"Um yer, and I'm not worry about that it's more the whole thing!"  
"Bloom you really are going to be fine alright, I'm here and I'm not  
going to leave you!" As Sky said that you could see Bloom change from  
a nervous look to a relaxed look!

Telling Eraklyon  
Sky took Bloom's hand and kissed it as he walked with her to the front  
porch where neally everyone in Eraklyon came to hear the important  
news. "I'm glad that you are all here," Sky said to Kingdom, "I'm here  
to tell you about some great news about my wife and me!" As Sky said  
that you could see Bloom squeezing Sky's hand a he continued "Today I  
want you to celebrate my beautiful wife, your queen being pregnant!"  
Every single person who heard the news cheered to congratuate them!

A Rest Well Derserved  
In the night while Sky was getting ready Bloom was lying on their bed  
talking to her parents "Yes mother I will call as soon as, yes okay,  
goodbye!" Sky came over and rubbed her stomic and asked "So how are  
you?" Bloom response was "I'm okay, just my stomic hurts but I think I  
can get over everything!" Sky was now brushing his fingers through her  
beautiful hair and said "I'm glad that you feel better, as you haven't  
been yourself from all this!" As he finished his sentence he kissed  
her, as she rested her head in his cheast, beginning to go asleep! Sky  
said while she was going asleep "I love you Bloom!" Bloom landed a  
kiss and said "I love you too l, Sky!" As Bloom said that they both  
went to sleep.

Part 3 Next.... 


	3. Surpise

A Beautiful Day Part 3  
5 months later (6 months pregnacny)  
Time went on and Bloom stomic just grew until Bloom was too tried to  
wake up at her normal time. Sky said to his mother, Samera,"Bloom not  
acting normal, I can understand why but I wish I could help, as she  
been very tight and stressed about everything!" His mother response  
was "Sky darling, you needn't worry about her, she is just under a lot  
of stress!" Sky who was still looking worried didn't notice that Bloom  
was walking into the kitchen, until she said to everyone "Morning  
everyone"Sky face changed immedily! Sky reply "Morning sunshine!"  
Bloom put her arms around his chest as he said this and then sat  
down."Good morning Samera, did you have a good sleep?" asked Bloom  
very pleasently. "Thankyou for asking Bloom, and yes I did have a good  
sleep, but you shouldn't worry about me, darling, but more so  
yourself!" Bloom seemed in a good mood as she aske for only cereal not  
her usual bacon and eggs.

Paper....Worry  
But Sky was still worried about her plus trying to get the paperwork  
done so while he was doing it he asked "Bloom are you okay?" Bloom  
response was clear in what she said "I'm okay Sky don't worry about me  
as you seem to have a lot of paperwork," but Bloom saw that he was  
stil concerend about he so she said "Hey I'm alright, okay, I'm just a  
little bit in pain, okay, no need to worry about me but more for this  
kingdom!" Sky seemed to calm down at this commet and got back to his  
paperwork.

Why You, I Mean If!  
Diaspro was walking into the castle, every guard was making eye  
contact towards her; saying leave before we attack! But she didn't and  
was going towards the office, to talk to Sky! "I would like to speak  
to Sky please!" stated Diasporo. The lady nodded and went and fetched  
Sky! "Sky, my love I needed to ask," said Diaspro! "I know you would  
now perfere me over Bloom now!" she continued, "As she is now pregnant  
and nearly worthless to you now!" finished Diaspro, acting very  
proudly! "Diaspro, I have told you before,  
Here They Comep  
4 months later (9 months in total)  
Bloom was lying on her bed while Sky was in his studyroom trying to  
think of what to do with the extra money made, when he heard Bloom  
scream "Ahh, ahh!" Sky came into the room quicker than lightning and  
asked "Are you okay?" Bloom tried to answer but the pain coming from  
her stomic was to much! Sky called out to one of the maid "Get one of  
the cars ready, Bloom needs to go to the hospital!" Sky looked at  
Bloom and said "it's okay, I'm here, don't worry will get you to a  
hospital as soon as we can!" Bloom response to that was "Okay but you  
need to call the girls, please!" Sky nodded as helped Bloom up and  
into the car.

Part 4 Next....


	4. Two For One

A Beautiful Day Part 4  
Bloom was in the other room giving birth, while Sky, Flora,Tenca,  
Musa, Stella and Layla were waiting int the waiting room, as they were  
told not to go in until told so that they could! "Well, so Sky how do  
you feel about becoming an parent?" asked Stella trying to calm down  
everyone. "Okay, I guess, I just wish I could be with Bloom right now  
though," sighed Sky. Flora saw the dissapointment is eyes and said  
"Sky, relax, she's with proffenals?" Stella, how had a two month old  
son, agrreed "Sky these people are same who helped me and they were  
great and they know what there doing! So calm down, okay!"

A 'Sleep' Talk  
A day had past and as the others were asleep, Layla and Stella was  
talking about Bloom, who was screaming. "How can they sleep at a time  
like this?" asked Layla. "Layla, darling, Sky, Flora, Musa and Tecna  
can worry to much so sleeping for them seems it's the better option.  
As I have had a child I know what's happening so I'm not worried and  
you my friend never worrys so you probaly won't sleep until your home  
with your huby, Naboo, so let's give them so credit okay!"

Little Children  
19 hours had passed and everyone started to wake up when one of the  
nurses came out and said that they could come in. Everyone rusehed to  
door to see Bloom. But everyone was shocked when there were shocked  
when there was two cribes next to Bloom's bed. Sky went over and held  
Bloom's hand as he kissed her ever so lightly. Stella started saying  
how proud she was of Bloom, but Bloom was to distracted in Sky's eyes  
to even listen. It wasn't until Sky said "Congrations, sweetie, so  
what do you want to name them?" Bloom who was too tired to think  
pleded "Please not now, I'm to tried to think!" After an half an hour  
the boys came over to see the two new editions to the happy couple!

Bloom Wake-Up  
Everyone was waiting for Bloom, who by then was asleep be then, to  
wake up and pick names with Sky. But Bloom didn't wake up until the  
only people who were in the room were Sky and the two little babies!  
As Bloom was waking up Sky was looking at his new born children,  
waiting for Bloom. "Sky," Bloom said so lifeless as she still didn't  
have much engery to talk. Sky responded quickly and said "Bloom your  
awake! You did a great job!" "Um thanks," replied Bloom, who was still  
half asleep, was waiting for Sky to respond. "Okay do you want to  
choose a name for each of these little guys?" asked Sky. As Sky said  
that he relised that there was a girl and a boy. Bloom could see how  
excited Sky was and said "Okay, but I just want to agree!" Sky nodded  
and suggest some names "How 'bout Rosy and Liam or Ella and Mattue."  
Bloom heard the suggestions and said "Well I Ella and Liam. So maybe  
that can be their names!" Sky nodded and as he did he was distracted  
by Bloom just lying there looking so helpless!

Parents Alert  
The next day both the past king and queen of Eraklyon Sky's  
parents,Bloom's parents the king and queen of Domino, Stella, Stella's  
father, Musa, Flora, Tenca, Layla and the rest of the boys came over  
to see the new born children. Sky's mother congratulated Bloom and Sky  
by saying "Congratulations you four look so cute!" Bloom's mother  
agreed "Yes you sure did a great job honey!" As she said this she  
looked at her daughter so sweetly.

Goodbye Not For Long Though  
After an hour of everyone giving them congrates, the doctor came into  
the room and said "Sorry about the distraction but, um, Bloom needs  
some rest or she will be for longer!" As the doctor said that everyone  
said goodbye and left; including Sky as he was asked to leave as well  
from the doctor as well!

Worried About Bloom  
"I wish I was back at the hospital with Bloom, even though I know she  
is finished being in pain but she seemed so helpless before. I know  
what Stella meant when she said I shouldn't go in!" Sky said to  
Locket, who was on his shoulder, said "Look Sky, you worry to much!  
She is okay, alright she will be back before you know it!"

Bloom Is Back  
It was a week until a car came at the front of the doorstep of Bloom  
and Sky's castle. There came Bloom coming out slowly taking out the  
two craddles as well. When Sky relises that it was Bloom he rushed out  
and helped Bloom and asked "How are you?" Bloom reply was "I think I'm  
good, I heard you were really worried about me!" As soon as she got  
Ella and Liam to their new cots, she kissed Sky and went to their bed  
a layde down on it! "Well yes, ofcourse I was! I love you, but Locket  
helped me calm down! I'm just glad your back, but now I need to tell  
you about the important ball coming up!" Sky told Bloom.

Part 5 Next....


	5. Life

A Beautiful Day Part 5

Bloom was sleeping for the past nearly two days straight. Sky had only  
woke her up because she needed to have something to eat. "Bloom, Bloom  
my love you need to wake up now, come on the doctors said you needed  
to eat as much as you sleep." Bloom heard what Sky said and her  
response was "Sky do I need to? I don't have any engry to make it all  
that way!" "Don't worry I have it here." As he said that he brang a  
tray and put it on her lap."Oh thankyou!" Bloom said really excitedly.

Bloom was sleeping while Sky was looking after Ella and Liam while  
they slept as well. Sky didn't relised that a young lady came to the  
door. The guards called for Sky as they knew Bloom was asleep. The  
young lady when she got into the castle took of her dark jacket that  
she was wearing; it was Diaspro!

"Diaspro, what are you doing here?" Sky said sofly so he didn't wake up  
Bloom. Diaspro didn't know she was asleep and said normly "Don't worry  
I'm not here to take you away from your new queen! I was here to  
invite you to my wedding, actually!" As they were close to Sky and  
Bloom's bedroom, this awoke Bloom who was very slowly walking out of  
their room she said "Sky is that you?". Bloom was a little bit shock  
when she saw who it was, while Sky started to lock his arms around her  
waist.

"Don't worry about I'm not here for your Sky, I here to invite you to  
my wedding!" said Diaspro. Bloom was surpirsed, as she was still half  
asleep she said "Um okay, when is it?". Diaspro gave them the details  
and as she did one of the twins was starting to cry. As Bloom was  
looking to tried Sky said "Don't worry about it Bloom I'll look after  
them. You just go back to bed! Thanks for the invertation, Diaspro, we  
will see if we can make it, goodbye."

Bloom went and laid on her bed. Sky finished with the twins and went  
laid beside her. "So, do you think we should go to her wedding!" Sky  
asked sofly. "I don't know, maybe she is just trying to say sorry!"  
said Bloom, as she was saying that Sky rapped his arms around her and  
agreed "Well okay if you think we should go!" Bloom was glad that Sky  
agreed and said as excited as she could "Thankyou Sky, I hope all goes  
well for her as it has for us!" As she said that she rested her head  
on his chest. Sky kissed her as Bloom went asleep.

Part 5 Next....


	6. Dreaming

A Beautiful Day Part 6  
At Diaspro's wedding there was purple and white flowers, bright yellow  
daffields, red tuilps and lovely petals all across then floor! As  
Bloom and Sky was waking into the room Diaspro greeted them by saying  
"Oh, welcome king and queen of Eraklyon, I'm so glad you could make  
it! You can sit at the table for high guests please!" Bloom and Sky  
did what they were told and sat the table for high guest. There  
sitting at the table were Flora and Helia, Stella and Brandon, Tecna  
and Timmy, Musa and Riven and Layla and Nabu. As they were talking  
the priest started the reception.

At the finish of the reception Diaspro was kissed by her prince and  
thanked everyone for coming, while they left. The girls and boys were  
left talking. "Don't you think it's wonderful she finially found true  
love!" said Flora in her loving way. Bloom agreed with her "Offcourse,  
thank goodness actually, because I thought this might been trap!" It  
was a great wedding. At the end of the wedding both Sky and Bloom were  
in each others arms and were for the entire trip back to their castle!

While Bloom and Sky got back they saw someone coming through the  
window. "Bloom" a familar voice had called out Bloom's name. "Daphne?"  
Bloom responded. When Bloom said Daphne's name Daphne came out and  
greeted both Sky and Bloom. "It has been to long, my little sister,  
that I haven't seen you." said Daphne excitedly. Bloom nodded her head  
as her ghoastly sister gave her a hug. Daphne asked "I have heard from  
mother and father that there was two extra edditions to your family!  
Is that true?" "Yes it is true Daphne, would you like to see Ella and  
Liam?" asked Bloom. While she was still in Sky's arms, let go of his  
and went to the room which held Liam and Ella! Sky and Daphne followed  
her as she went slowly into the room. "Arn't they gorgus," stated  
Daphne. Sky who was acting very quiet picked up and said "Yes and  
that's because they come from their beautiful mother!" Bloom blushed  
as he said this.


End file.
